Se dieron cuenta SuexAxl Oneshot
by Mra. De Horan
Summary: Un día Axl ya no aguanta ocultar esos sentimientos que siente por su querida hermana Sue. AxlxSue


Basado en el episodio 10 de temporada 5

Ardía de rabia por dentro. Lo soporto todo ¿vale? T-O-D-O. Desde el primer novio oficial hasta sus pretendientes pero, no aguantaría al estúpido de su vecino Derrick ilusionándola robándole besos. Sí, se había dado cuenta porque cuando terminaba de ayudarle a sus amigos con la nieve de aquel local lo observaba todo, justo cuando él llegaba y ni el vecino, ni su hermana se habían percatado de su presencia. Hasta se fijó cuando su amigo observo una escena de esas, el pobre término con el corazón roto porque el corazón de su hermanita estaba siendo tomado por otro, Darrin se fue con las flores con total tristeza. Sin embargo fue la gota que colmó el vaso cuando el vecino molesto fue y le dijo a su hermana la declaración de que sería alguien y que el vendría por ella para llevársela para siempre. No lo permitiría, eso no llegaría a cumplirse.

A los días la chica lo volvió a la normalidad, él había sido el brazo de su hermana cuando tenía un platónico con su amigo el rubio de músculos. ¡Maldita sea! Todo este tiempo no lo podía negar, sentía algo por su hermana. Ella no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos. Con que dolor se tuvo que ir a la universidad, ya no vería a quien ilumina sus días.

La última gota que colmó su paciencia fue que su hermana tenía puesto sus ojos en otra persona, que no era él. Era una noche tranquila, se coló en el cuarto de Sue. Le admiro por un breve momento, la luz de la Luna acariciaba el rostro de su hermana, le paso sus dedos con suavidad por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser sur hermana? La vida le golpeaba fuertemente porque la mujer que amaba tenía que llevar su misma sangre.

― _Sue...Mi querida, Sue…―_ le beso la mejilla con la tentación de que fuesen sus labios.

―Axl…―susurro su hermana entre sueños.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡¿Su hermana soñando con él?! Pensó que era normal, su hermana a lo mejor estaba soñando con toda la familia. Pero no fue así, se dio la tarea de ir a verla todas las noches y siempre era lo mismo. Su nombre siempre era pronunciado por los labios de su pequeña Sue.

¿Sera que ella también le amaba? Negó con tristeza. Era imposible. Sin embargo, eso cambio cuando un día de improviso entro al cuarto de ella, se encontraba poniéndose las prendas para vestir.

― ¡Axl! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! Me estoy vistiendo…―Menos mal sus padres habían salido con Brick.

― ¿A dónde vas?―le pregunto sin apartar la mirada de ella.

―Eso no te concierne―.

― ¿A dónde vas?―repitió la pregunta acercándose a ella.

―Axl…simplemente sal de mi cuarto…

Su paciencia estaba acabándose y más al verla en interiores ¡No! ¡Tenía que irse! Luego le pediría explicaciones, aunque con esos labios…tan apetecibles… ¡Maldita sea, Axl! ¡Vete, ya!

―A la mierda…―sin más dilación, tomo suavemente la barbilla de su hermana y le beso con ternura.

― ¡¿Qué…―Sue fue callada por los sonoros besos de su hermano, quería decir palabra alguna pero, este no le dejaba. ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba siendo besada por su hermano! ¡Como en sus sueños! Por el momento disfruto el beso.

Hubiera sido una larga escena, a no ser porque el celular de Sue sonó. Era un mensaje.

 ** _De: Darrin_**

 _Ya estoy en el parque para nuestra cita_

 _ **11:00 AM**_

Axl exploto. Ya no más, ahora su maldita espera de años tendría fin.

―Sue…No iras…

― ¿Por qué? No eres quien para obligarme―le reto molesta. _"No lo hagas más difícil, Axl."_ La dichosa cita era para olvidar los sueños con su hermano y su enamoramiento secreto.

― ¡Soy tu hermano!―esa afirmación llego como cuchillas al corazón de ambos.

― Lo sé…

Axl la tomo en sus brazos.

― ¿Por qué vas a esa cita?― pregunto con dolor.

― _Para olvidarte…_ ―susurro sin querer ser oída pero, no escapo de su hermano.

―Tú también…

Con solo una mirada dijeron todo, el silencio hablo por ello. No podían vivir sin el otro.

―Te amo, Sue―a su hermana le salió una lagrima.

―Yo también te amo, Axl―esta vez fue ella quien inicio el beso, dando comienzo a un romance secreto y fugaz.


End file.
